The present invention relates to software applications. More specifically, the present invention relates to navigating in a software application.
Software applications utilize various navigation schemes designed to allow users to utilize functionality thereof. However, it can be very difficult to represent a non-linear task flow that clearly indicates to the user where they are within the application. Exemplary known methodologies for navigation include the use of tabs and breadcrumb trails. Tabs support non-linear browsing, but showing a relationship between tabs is challenging. Breadcrumb trails allow a user to move through a task flow, but breadcrumb trails do not support non-linearity in activities.
There exists a need for an improved method for supporting a non-linear task workflow that allows users to freely navigate between related activities in order to complete their main task (parent activity). This, and other needs, are addressed by one or more aspects of the present invention.